The Crying One
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "Bloody hell, are you crying?" :Scorpius/Rose missing moment from GIR you need to have read that first NextGen:


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Rose, Scorpius or crying.

* * *

><p>The Crying One<p>

Blurb …

"Bloody hell, are you _crying_?" :Scorpius/Rose missing moment from GIR you need to have read that first NextGen:

**Note:** This is a missing scene from my previous story, _Getting it Right_. Reading that first will make this have a lot more sense. Also, this scene takes place in early January during their Fifth Year - after the Pointless Ball, but before _Twelfth Night _so during that awkward stage they had.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, are you <em>crying<em>?"

I glanced up and saw the watery outline of someone else entering the Owlery. I didn't even need to guess who it was. My life seems to think it's funny to always make it him.

"Oh no," I said, sarcastically. "I'm actually a water sprite who has control over all liquids and is making all the water in existence come out of my bloody _eyes_. What the hell d'you _think_ I'm doing, Malfoy?" I somehow managed to say.

I was half hoping that he'd just turn around and leave. It's what the old Malfoy would have done. Weasley crying? Ah well, see ya mate, I'll just go then. But of course he didn't. He never does what he's supposed to anymore.

Malfoy walked over and slid down the wall to sit next to me, resting his arms on his bent knees. I suppose in a way, it's nice to know that he cares (though I'm not sure _how_ nice that is – he _is _the one who told me that he loves me, after all. I don't think the bloke really understands the concept of '_awkwardness_').

He was silent for a few moments, so of course I didn't say anything, just tried to hastily wipe my eyes. Ever since the Pointless Ball I'd taken to avoiding him at all costs – talking loudly to Al and Bea whenever we passed in the corridors or determinedly storming past him. I think he's under the impression that I'm mad at him (despite the fact that normally, I always am mad at him), or else simply have a broom handle stuck up my arse.

But I'm not and I don't, not really (although that second one was almost true when one of the Idiot Twins' antics went horribly wrong the other day. I swear, they had to get Madam Pomfrey to getting them looking normal again). Anyway. I just don't know how the hell to talk to Malfoy anymore! Before it was _easy_ – just cut in with some insult, make a jab at his hair and watch while he tries to think of a comeback. Now … every time I even consider doing it, I feel intensely guilty. Like I'm, I dunno, being mean to him or something.

Which is stupid because we've been _mean _to each other for the past four and a half years.

"So …" He began. "You going to explain to me why you're crying up here in the Owlery?"

"No," I said, still rubbing my eyes. "How did you even get up the stairs?"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Malfoy said, shrugging. "Those cousins of yours really did a number on this place … can't believe it's still broken."

"Yeah well, thanks to the Idiot Twins blowing the place up, no one's been able to send letters the normal way for months." I glanced at the letter that was crunched up in my hand and I felt a new wave of tears coming. Ah, crap. Don't look at Malfoy! Don't think about the letter! Oh bloody hell, this isn't working …

"Right, that's it," Malfoy reached up and took hold of my chin, forcing my tear-stained face to look at him. "What the _hell_ is wrong?"

"Like _you_ care." I jerked away from him.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Right, because I'm so bloody heartless I would just leave a girl crying by herself in a room that's got to be about thirty stories off the ground," He said, sarcastically. I regret my own constant usage of sarcasm – I swear I'll I did was teach him how to use it. "Weasley, we might not … _get along_, per say, but even _I _wouldn't be that cruel."

"For Merlin's sake, I'm not going to throw myself out the window!" I said. I shoved the crumpled-up letter into his chest (causing him to grunt slightly in pain, but ah well. I'm upset here and for some reason, I can be freakishly strong when I want to). "I got a letter, all right?"

"Ok …" Malfoy glanced down at it. "So why has a letter made you bawl your eyes out?"

I shot him a filthy look. Of all people who had to enter this bloody Owlery, it had to be _him_! "It's about my parents."

"What about them?"

"They're fighting again," I blinked back more tears. So much for no crying whenever Malfoy's concerned. At least he wasn't the one who made me cry this time. "And … I don't know what's happening really, but I know it's bad. Screaming and yelling and stuff …"

"You got all that from a letter?" Malfoy opened it gingerly.

"It's from my Auntie Ginny," I said, rolling my eyes and sniffing. "Apparently they had this huge row and Mum threw Dad out of the house. He's currently sleeping on hers and Uncle Harry's sofa and they aren't speaking at _all_."

Malfoy read the letter for a few moments while I tried to get my bloody crying under control. "I thought this happened a lot with your parents …?" Malfoy asked.

Amazed he was still here listening to me, I answered, "Well, it does. But not like this."

"Elaborate?"

"Normally when they row, it's over practically as it starts. They can't go very long without talking to each other. They almost always make up before the day's over – mainly because Dad hates being made to sleep on the sofa. He says it's because it throws his back out, but Hugo and I both know it's because he can't fall asleep without Mum there."

Malfoy was silent for a moment. "So what's different this time?"

I sighed. "Auntie Ginny said that they haven't been talking for about a week now. She said that Mum wouldn't tell her what it was all about, only that she threw the toaster at him and told him to bugger off, only just in a bit stronger words than that. It's not natural … I always worried that they'd …y'know, divorce … now I'm starting to think that they m-might …" Crap. Damn tears again.

"You're _this _upset just because you're afraid that your parents are going to split up?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow. I just glared. He couldn't _possibly_ think that I was being overdramatic!

"Malfoy do _your_ parents ever fight?" I asked, roughly.

"Er … not really," He answered, talking to his knees. Finally, _there_ was the awkwardness. "They don't so much fight as opposed to have a heated debate every once in a while …"

"Right," I said. "So excuse _me _if I find this worrying! My family is threatening to fall apart and I'm just stuck here at bloody Hogwarts, trying to save Muggle Studies, trying to pass my O.W.L's and trying to survive the year without losing any more points!"

Malfoy just gave me a look. "You just get weirder every year, Weasley. Points? You _never _lose points for Ravenclaw."

Ah, bloody hell. "Er yeah, house points … never mind," I said, hastily. "Look, you don't know what it's like, this is the first time they they've had a row this big before … actually, no that's besides that one fight they had when I was about seven … all I remember is me and Hugo hiding at the top of the stairs, listening to them scream … they made up that night, but I still remember Mum crying … oh _God_ …"

I actually felt rather sorry for Malfoy. It's not every day you get stuck sitting next to a sorry, weeping excuse for a Fifth Year. I bet he's regretting telling me that he loves me at the Pointless Ball now.

I dunno what I was expecting him to do really – something along the lines of cracking some really bad joke about my hair before scarpering? But Malfoy just keeps continuing to surprise me, like he has done over the past couple of months. He put his arms around my shoulders and actually _hugged_ me. I was so surprised, I ended up hugging him back, turning and throwing my arms around his waist as I cried.

"Look, Weasley," He said, his voice muffled since my hair is kind of in the way. Damn my hair. "From what I've heard about your parents, they're a tough couple. They can stand anything. They went through a _war_ together. You remember when I told you about the time my Dad accidentally walked in on them snogging in an empty classroom the day after the war ended?" I nodded. "They're Ron and Hermione Weasley. I think they'll probably _always _love each other, even if they don't want to …"

"Y'know, for someone who doesn't like the Weasley family, you do know an awful lot about them." I muttered into his shirt.

Malfoy snorted. "I've known you for four and a half years. For some reason, I've picked up on a lot of stuff about your family."

I ended up laughing at that, only it sounded like I was being strangled due to my bloody crying. "Huh … y'know, I actually missed this …"

"What?" Malfoy sounded confused. "Crying over your crazy family?"

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see them. "No, you idiot although I am sorry for sobbing all over you – your shirt's all damp now. No, I mean us actually talking."

"Oh," Malfoy suddenly seemed to realise that that was what we were doing and he stiffened up immediately. I glanced up. "Right … yeah …"

"Yeah …" I said, sitting up. He withdrew his arms from around me quickly as I awkwardly sniffed and rubbed away the last of my tears.

"Right, well Danny and Lucas are probably looking for me," Malfoy stood up quickly and I hastened to copy him. "I'm going to go … er, find them. Guess I'll see you at _Twelfth Night _practise tonight …"

"Yeah," I said again, watching him as he picked his way across the dodgy flooring of the unstable Owerly and began to make his way down the stairs. I can't believe he even forced his way up them in the first place. "Yeah … Al and Bea are probably waiting for me too. See you … oh and thanks!" I yelled after him. I didn't get a reply, just a snort of laughter.

Well, it was sort of a break through, right?

Good God, I don't even know _what _just happened …

Conclusion to Sobbing Your Guts Out All Over the Bloke You Don't Particularly Like, But Who Said He Loves You: 

-Despite our ever-so-touching moment up in the Owlery, Malfoy and I have gone back to ignoring each other.

-As per bloody usual, I can never get it right.

-The next day, Auntie Ginny sent me another letter, saying that both Mum and Dad had apologised to each other. Auntie Ginny also said sorry for causing any upset. Ha! Like I was upset …

-When I went and told Hugo that Mum and Dad had made up, all he said was, "Oh, Mum and Dad were rowing again?" He didn't even realise that Mum and kicked him out of the house! The lucky bastard.

-Merlin, I can't stand Malfoy!

Rose: 33, Malfoy: 31.

(Well, I'm still winning at any rate …).

* * *

><p>AN: Another moment from GIR World. Slightly different to _The Sticky One _since that was just an SPOV whereas this was something new, but … oh, you get what I mean.

I do miss GIR World and this moment just popped into my head, so well, i _had _to write it. I didn't really want to put it with _The Extra Ones_, since to me, that story is finished. So here it is.

I do not know if this means i'm coming back to this world or not. I'm still debating. Thoughts?

I hope you enjoyed this and remember that reviews are always appreciated!

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
